I Like You, I Love You, But I'm Afraid To Lose You
by west4242564
Summary: England loves America, but he's afraid to confess his feelings for fear of losing him. When America needs him most will England be able to support him as just his friend or will the pain be too much to bear? Summary sucks, but story might not so give it a shot Da? Rated T just to be safe. Yaoi (boyxboy) don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. [0]7[0]/* This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's okay. It'd be really awesome if you guys could read and review it to tell me what I need to improve in my writing. I'd really appreciate that. Now, I don't own Hetalia. There's one main pairing, a bunch of other implied pairings, two swear words (although I'm not sure if arse would be considered a swear word), and England's thoughts are in italics. So without further ado here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I Like You, I Love You, But I'm Afraid To Lose You

_Honestly first he ignores all my calls and messages and now he has the balls to not come to a meeting. I swear I'm going to need to have a stern talking to him about his responsibilities as a nation._

England approached America's house very much annoyed that the young nation seems to have cut himself off from everyone, including him. There was a meeting earlier that day and America had failed to show up. Right afterward England set out to America's house to demand why no ones been able to see or talk to him lately. The house soon came into his sight and England felt his stomach flip and his heart pound in his ears. He'd see America soon enough.

_Its not just because I'm worried, I just want to see America. I want to see his face, his smile; I want to hear him laugh and not have a care in the world._

England sighed feeling completely ridiculous for having thought that. It had taken him a while to realize that he loved America, but when he did he just resigned himself to being his friend because there was no way that they could ever be together. He never acted upon his feelings for fear of rejection. Moreover, America gave him the feeling that they couldn't be anything more than friends no matter how hard England wished for more than friendship.

When England got closer to the house he began to get nervous and wondered if he should have let someone else come check on the American instead of himself. He then immediately rejected the idea because England once took care of the nation, so he felt it his responsibility to investigate the matter and see what was wrong with his ex-colony.

England shook his head trying to clear his mind of that thought. _What do I mean mine? He was never mine. I just cared for him for a while. Not much good it did though if he's doing something like this._

England briskly walked up the stairs that led to America's porch and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. When no response came he slammed his fist on the door a few times and yelled for America to open the door.

"Oi. America open up, it's me. We need to talk."

No response.

"Come now America, aren't you a little old to be acting this way? You're a grown man for god's sake. And don't try to pretend like you're not home, I can see Tony staring at me from the window."

It's true that he saw Tony. When he was just about to disappear behind the curtain England sent him one of his fiercest glares that he's sure Tony saw. England continued to wait for someone to open the door for him. Just as he was debating whether to crawl in from a window or not, he heard some mumbling and shuffling coming from inside the house. England expected to see America, or even Tony for that matter, standing in the doorway, but what he found was a beautiful woman whom he didn't recognize standing before him. She had waist length brown hair and natural golden highlights when the sun hit it. She was dressed moderately in a plain red V-neck shirt and faded blue jeans. The woman also had long legs and looked as if she could be a model. If England was any ordinary guy he probably would have fallen for this woman from the moment he first saw her. Except he wasn't normal. England loved America and no one else. Upon first seeing the woman England felt a blush creep onto his his face as he wondered why such a woman would be at the American's house.

England opened his mouth several times, much like fish out of water, until he regained his composure and addressed the woman.

"Um, excuse me but I'm looking for Alfred F. Jones. If you would not mind telling me where he is, that would be most helpful." The woman sized him up and England immediately felt his guard rise, not completely trusting of this stranger.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Jones would like to be alone right now. He specifically told me no visitors." The woman tried to close the door in England's face right after saying that, but England would not have it. He stuck his foot in the entrance, keeping the woman from completely shutting it and fixed her with a stern glare.

"Well I'm an old friend, therefore, I think he can make an exception." As England tried to enter the house the woman blocked his way. England looked at the woman furious that she would bar his way into the house. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger as he spoke.

"And who are you anyway? I don't believe that Alfred's ever mentioned you in all the time that I've known him."

The woman put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin trying to look big. _Seriously? Trying to appear intimidating I see. If course it will not work. I'm the United freaking Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. If anyone knows intimidating it's me._

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"Well, Alfred's a close personal friend, so I am just looking out for him when I see someone suspicious." The woman laughed. Her voice sounded like bells chiming in the wind but it only made England's stomach churn.

"Seriously? What are you, like, his mom?" The woman paused for a moment, looked him over once again, and gave him a sweet smile as she spoke, her voice dripping with honey, "Look, Mr. Jones just wants to be alone right now. He said he'll go to the next meeting and make up for lost time okay?" The woman batted her eyes at England trying to soften him up so he'll agree with her. Too bad it didn't work. England just felt even sicker than before. England tried to maintain his composure, but that one snide comment provoked him and he exploded in the girl's face.

"No it most certainly is not okay! I do not care who the bloody hell you are, I could honestly care less, but the wanker in that house is what matters right now! Now I'm going to enter this house whether you let me in or I have to force my way in."

England stared furiously at the woman breathing hard. He assumed that after his complete loss of control the woman would finally step down and move out of his way. She instead planted herself firmly in front of him, crossed her arms across her chest, and showed no signs of moving. They continued to glare at each other and just when England was about to shove her out of the way to get into the house a quiet voice spoke from behind the woman.

"It's okay Lydia. You can let him in."

England looked around Lydia and saw America standing there. Only he didn't look like America. He looked old and beaten down. Almost like he's been waging war. England pushed past Lydia and approached America taking his face in his hands and checking for signs of any injury. England knew he was suppose to be mad at America, but seeing him in this state only made his heart go out to the poor nation and he became determined to get to the bottom of what was hurting his friend. He swore to himself that he would make them pay for hurting the one he loved so much. So as England was looking over America he noticed that the American had lost some weight. Indeed he did look like he's been fighting in a war only he didn't have the wounds to show. Lydia tried to protest against what America said but he stopped her.

"But Alfred-"

America offered England a small smile signaling that he was okay physically, then turned his full attention to Lydia.

"It's okay, really. Obviously he's not leaving-"

"Of course I'm not leaving you git." England mumbled as he continued to look America over. This made America smile as he continued.

"Arthur's really stubborn so there's no point in denying him entry into my house. Not when he thinks something's wrong." America turned his head to look at England and England felt his face heat up as he stared into those deep blue eyes he loved so much.

"You can go home now. Arthur can take care of me." Lydia just stared at America incredulously, only he didn't see her expression because he continued to stare at England with tender affection on his face. When England finally managed to take his eyes off of America's face, he turned and faced Lydia. He held his chin high and in a voice brimming with victory, he spoke to her.

"You heard Alfred. Go home. I'll take it from here."

England took America's hand and began to lead him to the living room. Just as they were about to enter, Lydia spoke, "Alfred, wait... Just think about what I told you. If you change your mind then you know where to find me."

America turned to her, offered her the best smile he could handle, and said, "Yeah I'll think about it. But my answer might still be the same."

As Lydia was getting her stuff to leave, England stared at the ground wondering what it was that Lydia wanted America to think about. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a tad bit jealous that they shared a secret. England shook himself mentally and pushed his feelings deep within his heart, where hopefully they'll be forgotten. He led America into the living room and entered the adjoining kitchen to prepare some tea and coffee for them. America sat down on his giant couch and grabbed Boston, his cat, as he tried to jump onto his lap. In the kitchen, England waited for the water to boil and this gave him time to think about what Lydia said before she left. Of course she couldn't be talking about anything romantic between them because America was suppose to be dating Russia. _Well, judging by the way that Russia was being a little too friendly with China during the meeting, I guess they broke up. Yes that has to be it._

England felt relieved that America wasn't with Russia anymore because every time he saw them together his heart gained one more crack in the ocean of scars he carried there. America always said that England was so opposed to him dating Russia because he didn't trust him. _Well yeah I don't trust the git but that's not the only reason why I hate seeing them together. It hurts to see America so happy with someone that's not me. The only reason I haven't confessed to him is because I'm afraid of what he'll think. He'll probably be disgusted because I've fallen for my former little brother... I don't want us to grow apart because of this. Not when things have gotten so much better between us._

England was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the water was boiling over. It wasn't until a couple drops splashed onto his hand and burned him did he notice. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and continued preparing his tea and America's coffee. Once he was finished he put the mugs on a tray and headed back into the living room. When he looked at America he saw a broken and lonely man. His heart went out to him and he swore that he would protect him just as he did when America was a little colony. _I'll protect him and cherish him just like I used to, but as a friend this time. I won't confess to him, not because I'm afraid of being rejected, but because I want him to be happy. Confessing my love to him won't do anything but cause him problems and he doesn't need that. He just needs my support and I'm going to give that to him._ England gave a little nod confirming his decision, set the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch, and handed America his mug of coffee. America took a small sip then set his mug down on the table. England sat down next to him and turned to face him ready to listen. Before he could say anything America spoke.

"I'm sorry I skipped out on today's meeting. I just couldn't show up and let everyone see me like this. What kind of hero would I be then." America stared down at the ground as he pet Boston. England stayed quiet in case America had anything else to add, which he did, " You can probably guess that I'm not with Russia anymore. I'm sure he and China were all over each other at the meeting right?"

England didn't want to meet America's eyes when he looked up at him. Instead he busied himself by picking up his tea and taking a sip. He didn't want America to know that he was right, but by the way that he was avoiding looking in America's eyes America knew that he had guessed right. And so he laughed bitterly and continued.

"Ha. I knew it. And you know what the saddest part is? I really thought that I might have loved him..." America paused looking down at Boston then he looked up. His eyes held a maniacal twinkle in them, as if he had gone insane and he smiled a cold smile. England began to worry about America's mental state of mind as he saw America's cold expression turn to one filled with pain and something else he couldn't pinpoint. He'd have thought it was longing or a desire to do something, but England just thought he was imagining things.

"Too bad I didn't though. The only reason I went out with Russia was because I wanted to get my mind off of someone else." America grew quiet once more staring down at his hand as he continued to pet Boston. England always had the feeling that America wasn't as into the relationship as he should have been, but hearing that America could have loved Russia only hurt him more than he thought it would. When America didn't say anything more England decided that it was his turn to speak.

"America it's okay to talk to me if you want to. I want to help make this better. I'm here for you and I'll listen to what you have to say." England rested one of his hands on America's free hand. England found it quite shocking that all of his annoyance with the American earlier had completely dissipated. He stared right into America's eyes, but America just turned his head away and looked out the window. He sighed and after a long moment of silence spoke.

"Thanks Iggy. I really appreciate that. I know I can come to you for anything, but you wouldn't understand." England squeezed America's hand not bothering to correct America on calling him Iggy instead of England. He just hoped that he was sending the American a reassuring vibe.

"Then help me understand. I want to help you Alfred. You just have to let me."

America looked at England when he heard him use his human. The nations didn't usually call each other by there human names because it wasn't really necessary. Calling a nation by their human name when there weren't any humans around meant something special to them and for England to use it meant that he was trying to show America that he really cared about what he was going through and truly wanted to help him. America understood this because then he turned to England. He didn't exactly look him in the eyes; instead America looked at something over his shoulder, as if he were afraid to look into England's eyes and spoke. England was okay with this so long as America talked to him.

"You don't understand what it's like to love someone and think that they might not love you back." America became quiet and he looked unsure of whether he should continue speaking. England felt his heart break just thinking that America was going through something similar to what he was feeling. _Believe me I know exactly what you mean._ England felt his heart drop lower than it already has, but he didn't voice his thoughts aloud. England also felt happy that America was letting him into his mind and his heart, so he squeezed his hand encouraging him to continue. America glanced down at their hands and gave a small smile before it fell and his face became grim again. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak once more.

"I only went out with Russia because I thought he could get my mind off of someone special to me. I thought a relationship with Russia could help me forget about my feelings for him, but that didn't work. I realized that there was no way I could ever forget him, so I tried to bury my feelings; but it feels close to impossible if I see his face every time I close my eyes; if all I ever smell is his scent; if all I ever think about is how he would feel in my arms... I hate seeing him everyday and being reminded that I can't have him. And to make things worse just when I thought that I might be falling for Russia and getting past my feelings for him, I find him cheating on me with China." America looks so helpless as he pours his feelings out to England. All England can do is hold his hand tighter and listen until he's got it all out.

"Heh, it's actually pretty funny. You see I was on my way to his house because I thought it'd be a good idea to surprise him, but when I got there I saw him with China and they weren't exactly talking about anything politically related." America said it was funny, but it didn't seem funny to him at all. England could tell that he was trying to mask his pain but before he could say anything America spoke, his face looking tortured and amused at the same time. England wouldn't have thought it possible, but here he was staring at the man he loved and feeling completely helpless. So he just stayed quiet and let America talk.

"Well, whatever. I never needed Russia anyway. I only look so horrible because I ran into him after breaking it off with Russia and I just wasn't prepared for that. I didn't want him to see me like that. So don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity. I'm the hero and heroes don't let something like this bother them. Yeah, I'll be... just... fine..." America's voice began to grow softer and softer as he spoke and England had to lean in closer to hear him. England thought he was done when America didn't say anything for a while, so he decided it was his turn to get some things straight, but then America sighed and spoke once more.

"I really am sorry for missing the meeting today. I know you came all this way to talk to me about that. I just needed some time to get my shit together and I didn't want to see Russia or him so I skipped out, but I promise it won't happen again." America looked back down at their hands again and kept his eyes there. England held his hand tighter and his other hand cupped America's cheek. He turned America's face so he'll face him and waited for him to meet his eyes. When America looked at him England finally spoke.

"First of all, you are not receiving any of my pity because I know you don't need it. I know for a fact that you'll be fine with a little time, but I'm here to help speed things up. America I can see you trying to hide your true feelings behind fake smiles and bitter laughter and it hurts me to see you like this." England felt himself tear up, but kept himself in check, "It's okay to feel vulnerable sometimes and it's okay to be the one that's being rescued. You don't always have to be the hero." When England saw America open his mouth to protest, he continued not letting him get a word in edgewise, "You have to let others be the hero sometimes. There are so many people who love you and are worried about you America. You just have to give them the chance to save you." England smiled at America mentally taking a picture of his face and the way it looks right now. Topped with pain and despair, but hope that is quickly making it's way to the surface. Wanting to help his hope resurface again England continued.

"Now as for Russia, I will personally kick his arse for doing this to you." America smiled at that, "And as for the one that you love... America you can't go on in life with the uncertainty of never knowing whether this person loves you or not. You'll never forgive yourself if you leave things the way they are. Confessing would probably do you more good than not and if they don't feel the same way then it's their loss because they're missing out on a relationship with one of the best gentlemen that I know."

America just looked at England like he was surprised that the Englishman could give such great advice. Then, he looked back down at Boston thinking about everything that England just told him. When England saw this he receded back into his thoughts to think about what he'd just said.

_Who am I kidding? Why should I be giving him advice about confessing to the one he loves when I can't even do it myself... But I told myself I wouldn't so I can't. Maybe if I help him confess then I'll feel some satisfaction because I helped the one that I love become happy. Yes that has to work._ England finalized this decision and thought back to America's previous words.

_Okay so he said it was a 'he' and that they attend meetings, therefore it has to be a male nation. So, narrowing it down, he said he ran into him the day of his break up with Russia. Well that doesn't make sense because I think I was the only one who ran into him that day. Hmm, I knew he looked a little off. But back to the matter at hand. It can't be me because I don't think he's in love with me and I was with... Japan._ When England realized who it was that America loved he felt his heart break even more. Knowing that the man he loved was in love with one of his closest friends was too much too bear and he felt his eyes start to water. England shook his head to help calm himself down. _Stop it. I can't cry. I'm doing this to help America. Who cares if he's in love with my friend. All that matters is his happiness and nothing else. Plus it makes sense that he'd fall in love with Japan. They share a lot of things in common and they hang out a lot. Hell if I wasn't already in love with America then I probably would have fallen in love with Japan also. It only makes sense. Now I have to help America make his feelings known and everybody will be happy..._ England looked down at his hands and heaved a heavy sigh. He felt something shift beside him and looked up to find America standing up. He seems to have finally come to an agreement with himself and he stood up abruptly. Boston was forced to jump off of his lap and land uncomfortably on his feet so as not to hurt himself. He meowed, annoyed that his master would do something like this and stalked off to find a quieter place to sleep. America and England both saw this and chuckled.

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that Boston." Then he turned to England and beamed at him. England just stared at him happy, but perplexed at how easy the American's feelings could shift so quickly.

"Iggy you are so totally right. I can't just sit here uncertain of whether this person feels the same way about me or not. I mean life's full of risks right and I'll be damned if I let this one pass me by. I need to stop being such a coward and just own up to the fact that I love this man. That's why I'm gonna confess and nothing's gonna stop me." America was practically jumping off the walls with how excited he looked. England smiled and nodded to him pushing all of his unwanted feelings to the dark recesses of his broken heart. He started to get up and spoke at the same time that America spoke.

"Alright let's go help you-"

"Arthur I love you."

"-confess your feelings to Japan."

The room filled with silence as England thought that he was miraculously going crazy because there was no way that he just heard America say that he loved him. He looked up at America his face full of shock.

"E-excuse me?"

"Wait what?"

England sputtered as he thought of what to say. When he got his voice to work he could hear it cracking, "I-I thought you loved Japan." America fixed England with a confused look.

"Japan? Well, I mean I love the guy, but as a friend. You're the one that I love Iggy." When England continued to stare at him dumbfounded, America smiled and took the chance to explain everything to him.

"I love YOU Arthur. I've always loved you. I just couldn't tell you about my feelings because I was scared that you'd think it was gross that you're ex-little brother loved you in a romantic way. I thought you didn't feel the same way about me, but having you here today with me really has helped me... I was so scared of losing you that I was willing to sacrifice my feelings just to be near you. But everything you just told me only strengthened my love for you and I can't keep it to myself anymore. You're my first love and I really hope that you feel the same way. So what do ya say?"

England continued to stare at America, letting his words sink in. When it finally registered in his mind that it was him that America loved he felt so light and joyous that this crazy, lovable American could love a grumpy old man such as himself. England opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

_I have to say something... Anything... Oh come on you coward say something before you lose him._ England yelled at himself before he spoke the three words he's been dying tell America ever since he first found out that he loved him. He looked into those blue eyes he adored so much and smiled through his tears.

"I love you Alfred."

Upon hearing England's response America's face broke into a huge grin and he enveloped England in his arms. England wrapped his arms around America's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. For a moment he saw America's face filled with complete happiness, but with the fear of rejection slithering under the surface. When America pulled a little away from him, England saw that the fear was almost all gone. Then, America caught England's lips in a passionate kiss and held him closer to his body. England wrapped one arm around his neck while his other hand tangled itself in his hair and he held America there. America's hold on his waist was unbreakable, but he was also gentle enough to give England the feeling that he had some control.

When they finally broke apart England's face was bright red. America laughed and said, "Awww. Iggy you look so adorable right now." England buried his face in America's chest and muttered a halfhearted, "Sod off, you git." that only made America laugh even harder. England felt it rumble in his chest and he smiled. They stayed like that, just holding each other, for a while. Then America spoke once more.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

England looked up at America and got caught in another kiss. He managed to say "I love you too" before America completely claimed his mouth and chased away all coherent thought from his mind. England didn't mind though, he was content to hold the man he's yearned for for so long without the fear of being rejected swimming in the back of his mind. He could finally begin a new life with the American. His American. And to start off England just pulled America closer to him than ever before.

* * *

**Well that's the end. YAY! \\(^-^)/ my first fanfic done. Hope you guys liked it and please review it'd help me a lot. So as a little thanks I'm working on a little something just to humor you guys and myself. An epilogue as you guys might calm it. Or maybe not, but I'll explain that afterward. Bye [0]7[0]/***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm back with this. I have no idea what it is and I'll explain more at the bottom, but enjoy. [0]7[0]/***

* * *

I Like You, I Love You, But I'm Afraid To Lose You

At the next world meeting England and America showed up together. No one really knew about they're relationship yet. It's not that they didn't want them to know, they just didn't feel it necessary to scream it from the rooftops that they were going out. They were chatting happily while making their way to the meeting room. As they entered the room they noticed that everyone was eerily quiet. There was no cheerful banter as nations conversed with each other. No one was arguing and Germany wasn't yelling for everyone to be quiet. America looked around confused.

"Dude? Why is everyone so quiet? It's kinda creepy." America noticed that they were watching something on the tv used for displaying data and helping them with their proposals, but he didn't focus on that. Instead he focused his attention on England, looking for answers. When he looked closely at England's face America saw that he had paled and he looked mortified.

"Hey. England? What's wrong?" America waved his hand in front of England's face, but all England did was place his hand on top of America's head and turn him so he was facing the tv. When he saw what everyone was watching his jaw dropped.

It seems as though someone had recorded all the way from England's advice to they're second kiss and now all of that was playing on a loop on the tv in the conference room. None of the nations moved to turn it off. They just continued watching until England strode to the tv and turned it off himself. He took the DVD out and held it in his hand. The other nations noticed who had entered the room and everyone began either laughing or speaking to them about the footage they had just seen.

"Ve~ That was so cute. I wish Germany would do something like that for me." Italy smiled at England and America then set his best puppy dog eyes on Germany. Germany face palmed and sighed.

"Hah. I can't believe zhat ve just saw zhat." He turned to England and America, "Please just keep zhat at home." Then he turned to deal with Italy while he kept giving Germany that face hoping that he'll give in.

Close to them, Romano laughed, "Ha. If you ask me that just made me wanna barf. You bastards are too sickeningly sweet." England turned to Romano and glared at him.

"No one asked you." Before Romano could retort, Spain, who was right next to him, pulled Romano onto his lap and the Italian grew furious and tried to fight against him, "Let go of me you tomato bastard!"

"Aww, Lovi be nice. Tu sabes que quieres algo como eso, no? Well don't worry mi tomate I'll make you the happiest tomate that you can be." Spain cuddled himself closer to Romano and Romano became as red as a tomato. He fought harder and continued yelling.

"Let go of me you tomato bastard! I swear I'll make you pay for this!" Spain just laughed and held Romano there.

Russia smiled at England as he turned to him knowing that he heard the part about personally kicking his ass. Russia smiled at him sweetly, but Belarus spoke before he could, "You want to get to my brother? Well you're gonna have to go through me first and I'll kill you before I let you hurt him. He's my husband and no one is going to lay a finger on him." Russia shivered at this and drew his seat farther away from his sister. When that didn't work he turned to China and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Switch seats with me, da?" China just leaned away from him and declined.

"Aiya. No way I'm sitting near your sister. She already tried to kill me once already. And you," he turned his attention to England, "No fighting with Russia if you know what good for you."

England just held his hands up and nodded while Russia looked disappointed. Then he scooted even farther away from Belarus as she tried to cling onto his arm.

A little farther down the table someone was yelling above everyone else and judging by the way that he was referring to himself as awesome England could guess that it was Prussia.

"So zhat's all zeh awesome me has to do to get a date around here. Vell might as vell give it a shot. Hey Canada vanna talk about your feelings zhen have awesome sex aftervards?" Prussia shot Canada a wink and the Canadian nation looked down at Kumajirou blushing and smiling shyly. Kumajirou looked up at him and asked, "Who are you?" just like usual. And Canada answered him for the millionth time, "I'm Canada."

Sitting across from Canada was France and his mood seems to have worsened after watching that, "Oh mon ami. How could you pick that Ameriquen over me. I'm am much more interesting, non?" France sent England a wink. England snorted and shot down the Frenchman.

"Hardly. Now shut up frog." France put his hand over his heart a little too over dramatically and it only annoyed England that much more.

"Oh how you hurt me, mon cher." England just rolled his eyes and chose to ignore him.

Closer to England's right, Japan stood up and bowed, "Arigatou. I am frattered. You two are arlso my crosest friends." England looked at him and smiled. America finally snapped out of it when he heard Japan speak and he immediately figured out who could have taped them in his house. America's hands balled into fists and he yelled drowning out everyone else.

"Tony, I'm so gonna kill you for this!"

Back at America's house where the scream could be heard, a certain alien was laughing to his hearts delight.

* * *

Translations

Spanish

Tu sabes que quieres algo como eso, no?- You know you want something like that, no?

Tomate- Tomato

Mi tomate- My tomato

French

Mon ami- My friend

Mon cher- My dear

Japanese

Arigatou- Thank you

**Well here it is. I kinda planned on having this out sooner, but I got kinda sick and I didn't feel too awesome. Sorry if it's too short, but hopefully I'll have a much longer chapter out. Now for this I guess you could call it a short interlude since I'm working on another chapter to answer questions that I've been asking myself ever since I wrote the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. [0]7[0]/***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm back with the next chapter for this fic :) This was actually suppose to be the last chapter but it got too long so the next one should be the last. Thanks to Fluffy Asian Panda and my sister for reading and fixing this so it doesn't sound too weird. As for the punctuation when Spain is speaking. I wrote this on my iPod so I don't know how to add the punctuation normally used in the spanish language so I just left it at that. It kills me cuz I grew up writing with the correct punctuation in Spanish. Oh well. Besides that I have nothing else to say. Enjoy [0]7[0]/***

* * *

_'Now where has that git gone off to? I just saw him.'_

England was looking around the building where the world meeting was being held. He was searching for his boyfriend, America, and debating whether putting a tracking device in his cell phone would be a good idea or not. In England's defense, the American tended to wander off, much like a little kid. It's rather irritating for England since he never knows when America will disappear, or where he'll even go for that matter.

England continued his search for the American. He wanders the halls of the building, trying to think of where America could have gone off to.

_'Okay. If I were America, where would I think to go? Hm. Perhaps somewhere with food... The dining area?'_ England shrugged and made his way to the cafeteria.

Once there he looked around the place, searching for a familiar cowlick to tell him that America was indeed there. England frowned when he failed to see the American anywhere. He wondered if asking any of the nations in the cafeteria about America's whereabouts would help him in his search, but decided against it when he saw Russia sitting at a table fairly close to the entrance. England's been avoiding the Russian and his sister after all the nations saw a tape recording of his and America's confession to each other. He didn't want to start a dispute with them all because he felt a little too overprotective of his American. Russia, however, was still waiting for the chance to see if England can indeed kick his ass. England doubts it, but that doesn't mean he won't go down without a fight.

England sighs and makes his way out of the cafeteria. He wonders the halls a bit more, thinking.

_'Right. The dining area was no help. Where else could he have gone? Well, it is America. Perhaps somewhere that rots your brain. But, this place doesn't have a game room.'_

England paused. When no other possible places entered his mind he threw up his hands in frustration.

_'Great. I'm out of ideas. Now what?'_

England looked around for a clue, aware of the fact that their break would be over soon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw France and grimaced. England didn't want to ask France for help, but he had no other choice in the matter. So, England approached France, stopping at a safe distance away from him.

When France didn't notice him coming, England called out to him.

"Oi, frog."

"_Quoi?_" France turned around looking for the source of the voice. When he saw England, his face broke out into a grin.

"Ohonhonhonhon. Tired of that Amériquen, I see. You want a man such as I, _non_? Oh, I knew you would come around, _mon cher_." France winked at England and tried to wrap his arm around England's waist to pull him closer. England stepped even farther away from him and scoffed.

"Hardly. I came over to ask if you'd seen America anywhere." While France was too busy dramatically looking hurt, England noticed for the first time a woman standing next to him. She had brown eyes and black hair tied back into pigtails with red ribbons, which hung off her shoulders. She also wore a light blue dress that complimented her dark complexion. England knew that he'd seen her around, but he couldn't place her name.

As England tried to remember her name, the woman smiled at him and said, "You're looking for America, right? France and I haven't seen him."

England looked at her, his expression dropping. "Oh well. Thank you anyway."

He smiled at her and began to walk away when he heard France calling his name.

"Angleterre." England turned to face him. He tried to look annoyed with the Frenchman, but failed. England just seemed tired, instead.

"What is it, France?"

France smiles at him. It isn't the type of smile that gives you the feeling that he's going to do something bad. Nor is it the type of smile that he uses when he's thinking something inappropriate. This smile was soft and friendly. And not really something England was expecting from the nation.

"Don't worry about Amérique, _mon ami_. That boy can't live without you. If you can't find him, then he'll go looking for you." France winked at him then placed his hand on the female nation's back, "Ohonhonhonhon~ now where were we, Seychelles?"

Seychelles giggled and pushed France away playfully, "Stop it, France! You're going to have to try harder than that."

England rolled his eyes as the Frenchman said, "And try I will, _mon amour_."

The group broke up after that. France and Seychelles walking towards the cafeteria, and England wandering once more. After a while he stopped and thought about heading back to the meeting room. _'Where else could I go? I'm all out of ideas. I have no clue as to where a video-game loving, fat American would go.'_

England sighed and turned around. He stopped when he heard a voice.

"Psst. Hey, bastardo."

England looked around. When he saw a stray curl poking out from around the corner, he approached it. England peeked around the corner and saw Romano pressed against the wall. He was looking from side to side, as if he were hiding from something. _'Probably Spain.' _England guessed. He stood there looking at Romano and asked, "Romano, what the hell are you doing?"

Romano eyed England. His eyes were wide as he hissed at the Englishman, keeping his voice low. "Shut up! Keep your voice down, bastardo! I'm hiding from the tomato bastardo and I don't need you to fucking show him where I am."

England rolled his eyes at the Italian, but did as he said. He leaned on the edge of the corner. England positioned himself so he looks like he's not talking to anyone. When Romano is satisfied with this, he continued.

"I might know where fatty is."

England perked up at this, but he tried not to show it. He kept his face and posture neutral.

"Really? Where?"

"Yes really, you fucking scone."

England ignored the name calling and pressed Romano to tell him more.

"Alright, well, where do you _think_ America went?"

Romano's voice was so quiet that England had to indiscreetly lean closer to the edge to hear him, but he was not disappointed. Only a little surprised at the American's supposed location.

"Last I saw the hamburger bastardo, he was heading to the back garden. My bet is that he's still there, if you can't find him in this hell hole." England's eyebrow went up upon hearing this.

"The back garden? But why would America go there of all places?" He asked no one in particular. Romano didn't realize that England was talking to himself. That or he just didn't care, but Romano still answered England's question.

"The hell I would know. All I know is that he went there and might still be there. Just go check already and stop looking so fucking lost. It's fucking annoying." Just as Romano was about to creep away England stopped him.

"Romano, wait. Why are you helping me? It's not like you like me or America."

"Don't get the wrong idea bastardo. I'm not helping either of you. It just annoys me to see you roaming the building, looking like a fucking lost puppy. With my luck, if I don't deal with you, then I'll have to deal with your stupid American. I'll take you over that idiot any day."

England looked back at Romano and saw that even though he's frowning, the sting to his words doesn't reflect what England sees in his eyes. Romano really did want to help him. His pride just won't let him admit that he's being nice to him or America. Instead of being hurt, England just thanked him.

"Sure. Thanks for the help."

"Look, I told you, I wasn't fucking helping y-"

"Lovi~"

Romano stopped mid-word and his eyes grew wide. Spain was near and Romano looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. England looked around them trying to find any sign that the Spaniard was near. When he didn't find any England chanced a glance back at Romano. He seemed to have composed himself while England was looking around.

"Lovi~ _Dónde estás, mi tomate lindo?_"

Romano receded even further into the shadows, trying to conceal himself, "Shit. I have to go before that Spanish idiota finds me. Later, England."

With that Romano was slinking away and disappearing down the hall.

"Bye, Romano." England was smiling. _'He called me by my nation name. I guess we're closer than I thought.'_

England started heading towards the back door when he came across Spain. Spain was searching everywhere for Romano. Even in the littlest places that Romano couldn't possibly fit. When Spain saw England, he approached him with a big smile, eyes sparkling.

"Oye amigo. Have you seen Lovi anywhere?" Spain asked England. England didn't want to lie to Spain because they were on good terms. He saw Spain as a friend, but since Romano helped him, England figured he could do this for the Italian. Therefore, England shook his head, saying, "No. I haven't seen the little bastard anywhere. Sorry, Spain." England saw Spain's shoulders sag a little, but he keeps his smile on his face.

"No, it's okay. _Gracias amigo_." Spain moved past England and disappeared around the corner Romano was at. England can't help but feel a little sorry for the Spaniard. Here he is getting help in finding America, and Spain can't even get any help to find the one he loves. England doesn't let this bother him for long though because he heard a whoop of triumph and a string of obscenities in Italian coming from the direction Spain went in. England smiled, happy that Spain found who he was looking for. Now England just had to find his American.

_'Right. Onto the matter at hand.' _England thought to himself as he walked out the back door and looked around the garden, searching for America.

England didn't find him right off the bat. There looked to be no sign of the American anywhere. All England saw were the bushes and flowers that made up the garden and the trees that surrounded it. Germany and Italy were sitting on a bench enjoying their lunches close to a bird bath. They seemed to be the only nations in sight.

All out of ideas, England sighed forlornly and walked to one of the trees near him. He kicked a rock and was about to go back inside to head to the conference room when he heard rustling behind him. England ignored this at first, thinking it's a bird or a squirrel making the noises, but chose to turn around when a large pile of leaves fell on his head. What he found behind him when he turned around nearly gave him a heart attack.

"HEY IGGY!"

England jumps back clutching his chest and takes deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Jesus! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

America was hanging upside down off the tree. The only thing keeping him from falling and cracking his skull open were his legs, which he hooked around the branch. That wasn't the thing that worried England, though. What did alarm him was the fact that America was wearing a Spider-Man mask. Even through the mask, England could tell the American was grinning at his reaction. England, however, only felt annoyed with the American and a little angry that this was what his search brought him.

"Get down from there will you, before you hurt yourself?"

"Aww, come on, Iggy. You gotta admit this is pretty cool."

England just huffed and crossed his arms. He turned his back to the American hanging off the branch. England didn't think it was cool at all. America was acting like a child and it irritated him to no end.

"Aw, babe, don't be mad. I'm sorry I scared ya." England could not stand the sound of America's voice. Just like that he couldn't stay mad at the American anymore. He hated how America had the power to make England forgive him so quickly. So, England exhaled deeply and turned around. He looked at America and uncrossed his arms. Any chance of trying to appear mad at him completely vanished when England saw America. He had pushed his mask up to reveal his smiling face. America wasn't wearing Texas, making his face look childish and completely irresistible. Once England looked into his eyes, there was no way he could stay angry at him.

"What are you doing America? Please get down before you seriously injure yourself."

"I'll tell you what I was doing, but first, can I get a kiss?" America looked at England, hope reflected in his bright blue eyes, but England just looked at him like he had gone completely crazy. To be honest, England did think America could've been a tad bit insane.

"What? No. What if someone sees us?"

"There's no one here to see us. Please Iggy? Please please please?"

England turned away before America could use the lethal weapon that was his puppy dog face, and looked in the direction that the bench was at. He expected to see Germany and Italy still sitting there, but all he saw was an empty bench and a few birds eating some crumbs left behind from the couple's lunch. England sputtered as he tried to speak.

"Wha- but... They were just there."

America looked to where England was staring incredulously and laughed, "You mean Italy and Germany? Dude, they left a while ago."

England continued to stare at the bench, refusing to face America. He was afraid of what was going to come next. Frankly, he didn't want to know what the American was thinking. England tensed up the next time the American spoke.

"So what do ya say Iggy? Can I get a kiss? Please, sweetheart?"

England turned around to face America, unable to look the other way any longer, not when he could feel the American's eyes digging into the back of his head.

"Fine, but you have to get down in order for me to kiss you properly." He said.

America's grin softened and he looked embarrassed when he next spoke, "Heh. You see... I kinda wanted to kiss you like this." When England looks at him confused, America explained what he meant.

"Um... You know how in that Spider-Man movie, Spider-Man saves Mary Jane Watson from a bunch of thugs one night. Then he takes her to an alleyway and while he's hanging upside down, she kisses him as thanks for saving her."

England wished he didn't know what America was talking about, but sadly, he did. He'd seen those movies way too many times for his liking. America always insisted that they watch superhero movies every chance they got. It was either those or horror movies and England always chose the former because the latter wouldn't get him a good night's rest. Although, with a very energetic American as a boyfriend it's not like England was getting much sleep at all anyway.

England stayed quiet and America continued with his confession, "I've kinda always dreamed of doing this with you. It's like a fantasy of mine. And I, um, well, I was hoping you'd make it come true today."

America looked so hopeful that England wanted to say yes to him. He wanted to make him happy. England fought this feeling however. He was not going to give in so easily. At least England hoped he wasn't.

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you serious, America?" England clearly saw that America was dead serious about this, and he felt his resolve begin to crumble. England knew he was done for when America's lower lip jutted out, trembling slightly, and his eyes became as wide as saucers. England didn't think that they could get any bluer, yet here he was, staring into America's unbelievably beautiful blue eyes, unable to resist the American's request.

England turned his face away from America as a last resort to counter the look he was getting, but to no avail. He gritted his teeth together. England hated America's voice and his face. He hated how the American could get him to do whatever he wanted with just one look. England hated the fact that America had such a powerful influence on him.

But he also loved it.

England loved how the American showed this side of himself to him only. He loved the way America's voice wrapped around him like a blanket, warm and soft. He loved the fact that although America had control of him, he too could control America if he really wanted to.

_'I swear one day I will defeat him. One day.' _England thought to himself. He had the feeling that the day he does defeat America is a long way away, though.

In the end, England felt his determination become completely destroyed as he looked at his American and agreed to his wish, a blush starting to coat his cheeks.

"Fine. Just a quick kiss." America's face lit up and he grinned like a kid who's received many presents from Santa on Christmas. Just before America could do anything though, England pointed his finger at his face.

"But, you will never speak of this to anyone. Understood?"

America nodded his head enthusiastically and started to pull his mask over his face. England took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to maintain his composure. He swallowed deeply when he heard America speak.

"Okay, Arthur. I'm ready."

England opened his eyes and tried to steady his shaking hands as he reaches up to pull the mask away from America's mouth. Once that was out of the way, he moved closer until his lips were faintly brushing against America's. England felt America exhale softly before he closed the distance between them and connected their lips.

England was expecting a quick kiss. Nice and fast. Instead, he felt his eyes close and his hands move to cup either side of America's face. England's lips began to move against America's and he opened his mouth to let him in, reveling in the sweet taste of the American. His American.

England has waited so long to make this nation his, and now that he finally has him, England couldn't be happier. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy to have someone to share his life with. America may be insufferable, and difficult to handle sometimes, but that doesn't stop England from loving him more and more each day. The fact that America eats so much doesn't bother England either. This just means he has more to love.

England knew he's been waiting for this man to come into his life and sweep him off his feet. He may not have known it when he was younger, but England was happy he realized it before it was too late. This just made his time with America that much more precious. He'll cherish every memory he makes with the younger nation. No matter how stupid or dangerous America's ideas could be, England will always be there to offer the support and love he needs to become the best hero he can be.

A short distance away from the couple, the birds who were previously eating crumbs flew into the bird bath close to the bench and began splashing each other. The sound of water splashing and their chirps brought England back down to earth and he pulled away from America. He stood there trying to catch his breath and stared wide eyed at America. America's mouth opened slightly and he says, "Whoa."

Both nations' blushes become a deeper shade of red as they continued to gaze at each other. England was the first one to break the silence.

"Sorry. I-I got a little carried away." England scratched the back of his head, looking quite embarrassed.

"No. It's cool, man." America smiled crookedly and pulled himself up onto the branch. He gathered a couple of things into his arms and jumped down. England stared at his feet as he asked America a question.

"So how was the kiss? Did it live up to your expectations?"

When America didn't say anything, England glanced up at him. America's hair was messy because he had just taken off the mask. He looked more like a child without his glasses on, too.

America's smile grew wider as he moved to rest his forehead against England's. He rubbed the tip of his nose against England's gently, and breathed out his response.

"That and so much more."

England bites his lips and keeps himself from kissing the American again because he had the feeling that if he kissed him again, he wouldn't be able to stop. To distract himself from America's lips, England looked down at what was in his arms and tilted his head, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Where did you get the apples?"

In America's arms, he was carrying his glasses, the Spider-Man mask, and two apples. Upon hearing England's question, America looked down at what was in his arms. He put his glasses back on and stuffed the mask into his back pocket, careful not to drop either apple. When all he was holding were the apples he smiled sheepishly at England and explained where they came from.

"I climbed the tree to get these. I had to go all the way to the top to find these." America brandished the apples in front of England's face.

England moved his hand to push America's hand down and asked, "But why all the way to the top? It's dangerous. It would have been easier to pick some from the bottom branches."

America looked down at the apples, still smiling.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that the best ones are always at the very top..." America paused and looked up at England, "And you deserve nothing but the best."

England could feel a huge smile come onto his face. His eyes started to water hearing America say that. England has gotten so used to America's insanely adorable tactics, but they never failed to make to his heart skip a beat. He stopped getting so flustered when they're alone. All he could do now was smile like an idiot and hope this spell that the American cast on him never fades.

"You didn't have to do that."

America looks down at the apples, then back up at England. He shrugs, "I wanted to. I haven't washed them yet, but when I do we can eat them and enjoy the rest of our lunch together."

England chuckled at the American's sweetness and move closer to wrap his arms around his waist to bring him closer. England didn't care who was watching anymore. He was too happy to let anything ruin this moment. He buried his face in the American's strong chest and inhaled his scent before speaking, his voice muffled. "Thank you. For making me feel good enough to have such an amazing person by my side."

America wrapped his arms around England and placed a kiss on his head. He held him close for a moment, letting his actions speak for him. Then he pulled away from England and gestured to the apples.

"Give me a minute. I'm going to wash these. I'll be right back."

England nodded and America walked off in search of a sink to wash the apples. While England was waiting, he sat down, leaning against the trunk. England didn't realize the tree was an apple tree when he first found America, but did when America told him he climbed it to retrieve a couple of the delicious fruits. Relaxing, the scent of apples surrounded him. It was so peaceful that England felt like he could fall asleep right there.

England could feel himself nodding off when America came jogging back and he sat down right next to him. He handed England an apple as he bit into his own. England turned the apple over for a bit wondering how such a small, simple object could make him so happy. Of course, the object was given to him by America and that was enough to make his day.

England had just taken a bite of his apple and was enjoying the day while leaning against America's shoulder when he noticed that it was a little too quiet. He didn't register it earlier because he was too absorbed in his own little world to care, but now warning bells were going off in his head.

England frowned as he looked around. They haven't seen anyone since Germany and Italy left the garden. England found this really strange and checked his watch to see what time it was. His eyes widened when he saw that the break ended some time ago. He abruptly jumped up. America sat up, but he put his hand on England's arm to stop him, frowning.

"What's wrong, Arthur?"

England looked back at America and answered him, "The break for the meeting was over half an hour ago. We're late."

America's eyes widened for a bit when he heard this, then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Shit. Germany's gonna kill us."

America stood up and offered his hand to the Briton. "Come on. We'd better go before Germany pops a vein trying to find out where we are."

England took his hand and the two took off towards the door to enter the building. Once inside, the couple ran through hallway after hallway, trying to make it to the meeting room as fast as possible. England started to get short of breath and began slowing down. America pulled a bit ahead of him and England saw the Spider-Man mask hanging out of his back pocket. England couldn't fathom why America had the thing with him in the first place and decided to ask him about it.

"Hey America." America kept running, but glanced at England to let him know that he has the American's attention.

"Why do you have that mask with you to begin with?"

America laughed breathlessly and answered England's question.

"Why not? I'm a hero, aren't I? It makes sense that I'd carry around hero stuff with me. You never know when it might come in handy." America turned to England and briefly winked at him before facing forward again.

England blushed profusely and mumbled under his breath. "That doesn't make any sense at all, git."

America laughed at this and slowed them both down until he was walking beside England, holding his hand. They were close to the meeting room so there was no need to rush anymore.

"You know you love it." America brought England's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, never taking his eyes off the Brit.

England turned his head away in embarrassment, mumbling, "Maybe."

America gave a little laugh and kissed England's hand again, "I knew it."

He smiled at England. England swallowed, his eyes caught in those cerulean gems. America's smile dropped and his face became somber when he next spoke.

"I love you, Arthur. I promise I'll do everything in my power to be your hero."

England smiled at this and pulled him to a stop right outside the door to the meeting room. The sound of Germany yelling could be heard from where they were standing, but both nations were so lost in their own world that they didn't notice.

England reached the hand that wasn't holding America's up to touch his cheek and stared deep into his eyes.

"You don't have to do that you git. You're already my hero. You always have been." England blushed and America thought he's never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He leaned down and pulled England into a sweet kiss. England whispered that he loves him and pulled away. He kept a firm grip on his hand and smiled at America before pushing open the door, ready to face an angry red faced German with the man he'd be happy to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**Translations**

**Spanish**

Lovi~ Dónde estás, mi tomate lindo?- Lovi~ where are you, my beautiful tomato?

Gracias amigo- thank you friend

**French**

Quoi- what

Non- no

Mon cher- my dear

Mon ami- my friend

Mon amour- my love


	4. Chapter 4

England stood at America's front door. He thought it was funny how a month ago he was going to scold the American for not attending a meeting and wound up encouraging America to confess his love to who he thought was Japan, but turned out be him instead. England chuckled.

_'I can't believe I was scared that America wouldn't reciprocate my love. Now look at us. A lot of things changed that day.'_

England smiled fondly up at the house and knocked on the door. He expected America or Tony or even Lithuania to open the door. Lydia stood in the doorway instead. England stood there looking at her. He had a faint sense of déjà vu. He also had the sense to feel alarmed that she was there, but shrugged it off. America was his. He made it clear every day that they were together and every night they spent in each other's arms.

England cleared his throat and swallowed his dislike for the woman, "Hello. I'm here to see Alfred." Lydia raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. England scowled, "What?"

"Nothing. You're not being rude or anything. Just a bit too formal, if you ask me." Lydia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. England smirked.

"I am a gentleman after all."

"Didn't seem like it when we first met." She muttered.

"You were in my way when we first met." England deadpanned.

"I'm in your way right now. You gonna try pushing me away to get inside?"

England scoffed, "Of course not. I have no reason to quarrel with you." He crossed his arms and looked away, "Not that I care, but what are you doing here?" He looked back at her curiously as Lydia chuckled.

"Dude, you so totally care." England's eyes narrowed menacingly and Lydia held her hands up in defense, "Chill. I was just about to leave. I came to gather a couple of my things and I'm out."

It was then that England noticed the bag next to her feet. He was left to wonder what her belongings could possibly be doing at America's house, "Were you living here at some point or...?"

Before Lydia could answer America appeared behind her, "Hey Art. I didn't know you were here already." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he looked between the two. Lydia sighed and picked her bag up. She smiled at America and waved before turning to England with a sad smile.

"Why don't you let Alfred tell you? Have a nice life you two." She looked back at America one last time before stepping around England and making her way down the stairs of his porch. She walked to the adjoining garage where her car was parked and drove off. England and America stood there watching the dust Lydia's car kicked up settle before England turned to America. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

"Alfred, why was she collecting a few belongings from your house?" His brows furrowed at the American, but America only wrapped his arms around England and pulled him into the doorway.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm hungry. It's been a while since I've had your scones. And as horrible as your cooking is, I still really like it." America smiled widely at England as he blushed and snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My cooking is delightful. You're the one with no taste buds. With all that processed meat you eat, it's a wonder you can still taste anything remotely good for you."

America laughed and nodded his head, "Sure, whatever. Now are you gonna make me food or what?"

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter." England huffed, but a small smile graced his lips as he walked in the direction of America's kitchen. He let America change the subject, but England was determined to get him to speak sooner or later.

~~~~~*\\[0]w[0]/*~~~~~

Before England knew it, the whole day had been wasted away. After feeding America a ridiculous amount of scones, and snatching a few for himself, they spent the day doing what America wanted. England didn't get the chance to ask him about Lydia once. And when he did come close to asking, America had engaged them in an impromptu make out session, not that England minded. He'd gone too long without kissing the American in his opinion. No sooner had he arrived, the day had ended. Now there he lay with America's arms around his waist and his back against America's chest. He felt the steady rise and fall of America's chest as he breathed, but it didn't seem as though he was sleeping considering England didn't hear any snores coming from him.

Cautiously so as not to wake the American behind him if he was indeed sleeping, England turned his head some and peeked over his shoulder. He found a pair of bright blue eyes watching him. England turned his head back as America nuzzled his face into the back of his neck, murmuring.

"Tryin' to see if I'm awake so you can ask me about Lydia right?"

England stayed quiet for a little while before deciding to turn his body to face America. He looked into America's eyes and nodded meekly. America smiled softly. He brushed England's bangs out of his eyes before opening his mouth to speak.

"Before you get any ideas, she's just a friend... Toris was getting pretty busy and he couldn't find the time to look after the place for me so I hired Lydia for the job. She was supposed to be my housekeeper, but she became more than that." America looked up at the ceiling. His eyes watched the glow in the dark sky he had up there before continuing, "She took care of the house when I was at meetings or just out with friends, so it made sense if she slept over on occasion. She tried getting closer to me and I figured out that she had a thing for me. I didn't let her know that I knew. I liked the way things were." America stopped for a bit and looked back at England.

"Then one day I guess I came home looking really depressed or something because Lydia sat me down and made me talk to her. I wound up telling her about my feelings for you and my fear of rejection if I ever told you about them. She was there for me and we grew closer. The next thing I knew I was going out with Russia and no sooner had that happen then he'd gone and broken my heart. Plus I ran into you so that was the cherry on top of the cake. I was pretty bad, but Lydia was there for me... It was then that she told me she liked me... and proposed that I just leave with her." America mumbled the last part scared of England's reaction to that. England's eyes widened minutely, but he remained quiet as America continued his story.

"I'm not gonna lie. The idea sounded really nice to me... But I couldn't just abandon my responsibilities as a nation; you taught me that." England smiled at this.

"Do you remember Davie?" England's smile dropped when he heard that name, "...After Davie, I never wanted to grow close to another human again. It hurts too much to lose them... So, I told her I couldn't leave with her. I let her down easy, but I could still see the pain in her eyes as I said it. We stayed friends, of course, but things weren't quite the same anymore. She kept proposing that I just leave with her. That's why when you came to see me, you heard her tell me to think over what she told me, but my answer would still be the same either way."

England ran his fingers through America's hair, "Oh, Alfred." He cooed. America kept talking as England rested his hand on his cheek.

"And I wasn't ready to leave you behind... I'm happy I didn't leave. As hopeless as my situation was, I wasn't going to give up on you like that. I told you I hoped Ivan would help me forget about you, but I wouldn't let myself forget. Not ever." America's voice became a whisper at this point, "It's always been you, no matter what. My dream is to be your hero, Arthur."

England chuckled, his eyes gleaming, "You silly twit. You need not fret, poppet. You've always been my hero. There has never been any doubt about it."

America buried his face in the crook of England's neck, inhaling his scent, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. More so than I can ever explain." England pressed a kiss on America's sunny blonde hair before his eyelids began to droop, "Let's sleep now. It's late."

America nodded his head and snuggled closer to England. England sighed happily and let his eyes fall close. He finally understood the whole story with America and as his breathing evened out his last thought was of how lucky he was to have such an amazing man in his life.

America stayed awake for a bit just staring up at England. He was immediately reminded of what England told him the night he confessed his feelings.

_"It's okay to feel vulnerable sometimes and it's okay to be the one that's being rescued. You don't always have to be the hero. You have to let others be the hero sometimes. There are so many people who love you and are worried about you America. You just have to give them the chance to save you."_

America thought of Lydia and how she helped him when he felt he didn't have anyone to talk to. Or when he tried to fill the void he thought England would never fill with Ivan. The man may have broken his heart, but he still saw that Ivan tried to make it work between them. And then there was England. That day England listened to him pour his feelings out and tried to offer his help. Now he's here in America's arms sleeping; without the slightest clue as to the huge impact he's had on him.

_"There are so many people who love you and are worried about you America. You just have to give them the chance to save you."_

Without even thinking about it, America had given them the chance to save him. And he realized two things.

First, he felt more like a damsel in distress than a hero.

And second, America felt so lucky to have so many people care for him when he thought he didn't have anyone.

America wouldn't have realized this without England. He laid his head right next to England. England's breath tickled his nose and he whispered, "Hey, England?"

England moved his head some and snored quietly, obviously asleep.

"You're my hero."

America pressed a sweet kiss on his forehead and nuzzled his face into England's soft golden hair. England sighed and snuggled closer into America's embrace. America let his eyes close and he fell into a deep, content sleep.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. First story and it was really fun to write. I'd love it if you left any thoughts on the way out or if you just wanna say hi go for it. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Have an Awesome day :) Stay Awesome [0]w[0]/***


End file.
